Keroppi
Keroppi (けろけろけろっぴ, Kerokerokeroppi) is a fictional character created by Sanrio in 1988. He is a frog with big eyes and a V-shaped mouth. He lives in Donut Pond. Fictional background Keroppi's family name is Hasunoue, which means "on lotus" in Japanese. The name "Kerokerokeroppi" is a two-layered pun: it directly translates from Japanese to English as "morning glory," but "kero" means "ribbit" as well. He enjoys swimming, baseball, playing with boomerangs, and singing. He lives with Pikki, his sister, Koroppi, his brother, his mother (a housewife and a professional chef), and his father (a doctor) in a house on the edge of Donut Pond, where a Wooden bridge connects the side of the pond and the island in the center. Keroppi's Friends and Family *'Pikki' - Keroppi's triplet sister. She helps out at their mother's restaurant. *'Koroppi' - The youngest of the triplets. Everyone mixes him up with Keroppi. (In North American dubs, his name is Curtis). *'Keroppa' - Keroppi's father. He's a doctor and can cure anyone. *'Keroma' - Keroppi's mother. She is a very good cook and owns a small restaurant. *'Kerojee' - Keroppi's grandpa. *'Kerobah' - Keroppi's grandma. *'Keroleen' - Keroppi's girlfriend, and Keroppi's only girl, is a natural peacemaker. She likes collecting clothes and cooking. *'Ganta' - Keroppi's biggest-sized friend, who can transform himself into a rock. Though he thinks he is strong, he is afraid of the dark and heights. His name is Junk in the North American dubs. *'Kyorosuke' - Keroppi's tallest and thinnest friend, can see things over half a mile away. He can swim underwater. In the North American dubs, his name is Soak. *'Noberun' - He is a deep thinker and loves doing experiments. He is not much of an athlete. His name is Newton in the North American dubs. *'Keroppe' - Does not live in the Donut Pond originally and is a target of many Practical jokes. *'Den Den' - A Snail and Keroppi's good friend. *'Teruteru' - A sunshine doll who can predict weather. Her name is Ruby in the North American dubs. *'Chippi' - Keroppi's little cousin, who loves strawberries. Gallery Sanrio_Characters_Keroppi_Image029.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image028.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image027.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image026.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image025.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image024.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image023.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image022.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image021.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image020.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image019.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image018.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image017.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image016.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image015.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image014.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image013.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image012.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image011.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image010.png Sanrio_Characters_Keroppi_Image009.gif Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image008.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image006.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image005.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image004.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image003.jpg Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image002.png Sanrio Characters Keroppi Image001.png With Family and Friends Sanrio Characters Keroppi--Kokero Image003.jpg|With Kokero Sanrio Characters Keroppi--Kokero Image002.jpg|With Kokero Sanrio Characters Keroppi--Kokero Image001.png|With Kokero Sanrio Characters Keroppi--My Melody--Chococat--Pompompurin--Hello Kitty--Christmas Image001.png|With My Melody, Chococat, Pompompurin, Hello Kitty (Christmas) TV/Movie Stills Keroppi and Friends - Our Treasure|Keroppi and Friends - Our Treasure Merchandise Electronic Games *Kero Kero Keroppi no Bouken Nikki *Kero Kero Keroppi no Daibouken Sources * Keroppi Profile on Sanrio.co.jp * Keroppi's Family & Friends on Sanrio.co.jp *Hasunoue Translation on Google Translate *Kerokerokeroppi Translation on Google Translate *Keroppi Timeline on Sanrio.com *Keroppi Ranking on SanrioCharacterRanking.com via Archive.org (2016) *July 2016 Calendar on Sanrio.com Category:Characters Category:Keroppi Universe Category:Frogs Category:Males Category:1980s